The invention relates to power driven venting of a vehicle.
Early automobiles for example, included stationary windows that allowed an occupant of the automobile to view regions outside of the automobile. Over time, these stationary windows evolved into adjustable windows that could be opened to provide ventilation to the interior of the automobile. The adjustable windows, which were initially hand lifted, were followed first by manually cranked windows, and then by the power operated windows commonly found in automobiles today.
Eventually, it was discovered that the power operated windows could be automatically opened to provide ventilation when the interior of the automobile became too hot and automatically closed when rain was detected. This automatic venting system, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,469 and incorporated by reference, then evolved into the automobile environment management system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,686 and also incorporated by reference.